We Shall Carry On
by Voltaire63
Summary: Story takes place immediately after 7/18.
1. Chapter 1

We Shall Carry On

Chapter 1

The engagement had already gone on longer than William had intended. He had thought that he and Julia would be married right away, within weeks. But now his time was directed toward finding the O'Shea brothers, putting the wedding on the back burners. After they had nearly killed the inspector, nothing was going to stop or interfere with Murdoch's tracking them down...nothing, not even Julia. In addition to the long hours he devoted to their capture, he was also the 'acting' inspector of Station House Four, taking even more of his time.

Xxxxxxxx

"Sir, we're getting nowhere with this investigation."

"I know, George. We need an undercover man on the docks. Someone who can blend in and find out where the O'Sheas are hiding."

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

"It can't be someone from our precinct. Everyone here would be recognized."

George thought for a moment. "What about Jimmy McLeod?"

"The tracker? Is he even still around?"

"Oh yes, sir. He works for the Pinkertons here in Toronto."

"Really? Well, that is something to consider. Have you kept in touch with him, George?"

"I have. He's done quite well for himself. I think he would be very interested in helping us, sir."

"Very good, George. Ask him in for a chat."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was always 10:00pm or later before William could get away from the station. In order for him and Julia to have any time together he'd fallen into the habit of going to her house after work. And because it was so late he generally spent the night. As a matter of fact most of his clothes were there now. Usually he was so tired that they would just sit on the sofa together in each other's arms, speaking very little. Eventually they would retire to the upstairs bedrooms. He was staying in the guest room, but more nights than not now, Julia would join him in his bed, snuggled in his arms as they slept.

This night was the same as usual, almost.

"William, you look exhausted. You can't keep these hours much longer."

Julia took his hands and pulled him to her, kissing him.

"I'm fine, Julia. There's just so much to do."

"I know. But you won't be of any use to anyone if you collapse in exhaustion."

"I'm not going to collapse...except maybe right now. I am a little worn out tonight. Let's go to bed." He smiled, blinking his eyes tiredly.

As they slowly started up the up the stairs, someone knocked frantically at the door.

"I'll get it," William told Julia as she remained on the steps.

Constable Jackson stood at the door, panting.

"Sir, you're needed. A body has been found, just outside the Station House."

"Constable, do we know who it is?"

"No sir. Not yet. But it appears to be someone from the docks."

William looked back at Julia, shaking his head.

"I've got to go."

"I know. Be careful. Try to find time to rest."

Picking up his hat, William left with Jackson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the station he met Dr. Grace, who was just now examining the body.

"What have you, doctor?" asked Murdoch as he crossed himself.

"It looks like he died of exsanguination from a cut throat."

"And it occurred right here, outside the station house?"

"Apparently, detective. The presence of blood on the ground would suggest that he bled out right here."

"Alright then. You may take the body, doctor."

William entered the station, going directly to his office. He sat at his desk, staring ahead. Things were mounting up. Now he had two major cases to worry about and they seemed related.

By the time William returned to Julia's she was asleep in her room, so he bunked in the guest room so he wouldn't wake her. In spite of all that was on his mind he fell asleep quickly, but not peacefully. His rest was troubled by vivid dreams, first of Inspector Brackenreid dying, then by Julia dying, then by George dying, and on and on. It was like everyone he ever knew and loved was dying around him and he could do nothing to stop it.

He woke at his usual time, having set his internal clock years before, despite having slept little. Tiptoeing around he shaved and dressed. Quietly he entered Julia's bedroom to kiss her good-bye, but she woke as soon as his lips touched hers.

"What time did you get home?"

"Late. Three, I believe."

"Can't you go in a little late today?"

"No, love. There are new developments in the case and I've got to see about planting a spy on the docks."

"I certainly hope that you aren't planning to be the spy."

William laughed. "I think I might be recognized, don't you?"

"Sit with me, even if for just a few moments."

William sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I've been so busy I haven't been to the hospital to see the inspector for a few days. Are you going today?"

"Yes. I'll give him your regards."

"Thanks. I'll try to get by soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time William arrived at his office George had Jimmy there waiting for him.

"Nice to see you again, Jimmy," Murdoch spoke as he shook McLeod's hand.

"Thank you, detective. I hope I can again be of service to you."

"Has George told you about our problem?"

"Yes. He said you need someone undercover on the docks."

"We do. If you take this on would you be working for the Constabulary or Pinkerton?"

"I have been allowed a leave of absence to work for you, sir."

"You know we can't pay a lot but you will be compensated."

"I'm not doing this for the money, sir. Station house four was always fair to me and I would like to help get the men that hurt your inspector."

"Thank you, Jimmy."

"So, I suppose you want me to get a job on the docks."

"Yes. And it looks like there's an opening after last night's murder. You need to be aware that this is going to be dangerous, Jimmy."

"I'm well aware of that, detective. I'll be alright."

They worked out the details. Then William went to the morgue to see if Dr. Grace had a report yet on their latest victim.

"What have you, Doctor Grace?"

"Hello detective. It's as I suspected. The victim died on the site from a severed jugular. Have you identified him yet?"

"Indeed. His name is Michael O'Brian. And he was a dock hand. Have you speculated on the weapon?"

"The blade was consistent with the type of knife carried by most of the dock men."

"I'm wondering if he was on his way to give us some information about the O'Sheas." Murdoch said this aloud even though he thought he was only thinking it to himself.

"Perhaps, detective."

"Uh...what doctor?"

"Perhaps he was on his way to give you some news."

"Yes. Thank you." Murdoch turned and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julia entered the hospital and walked down the long hall toward Inspector Brackenreid's room. She came into the room quietly, walking up to Margaret, who sat beside the bed holding her husband's hand.

"Margaret," Julia called softly.

The care worn face of Mrs. Brackenreid turned toward Julia and broke into a sad smile.

"How is he today?"

"About the same."

"William is sorry he hasn't been by for a few days. He's been preoccupied with catching the culprits who did this."

"I know how hard he's working, and so does Thomas."

"So, I guess he hasn't wakened yet?"

"No, not really. The only thing he has said was that it was the O'Sheas, and that was when you all found him."

Julia looked down at the battered face of the inspector. Being unconscious this long didn't bode well. But they all still held hope that he would recover.

"Margaret, why don't you go home to the boys for a little while. I'll stay here with Thomas. If anything happens I'll call you."

"I...don't...know."

"It'll be alright. You need to eat and get some rest. See, I've brought a book and some work. I'll be fine here."

"Alright, then Julia. I don't know how to thank you."

"You'd do the same for me. Take as much time as you need."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

William, George, and several constables went down to the docks, investigating Michael O'Brian's murder. This was not their first foray there. Since the inspector had been attacked William had been back to the docks almost everyday. As they approached some of the workers groaned and started to move away. But Murdoch pushed his way through to the current dock boss, Sean Ryan.

"Do you have a Michael O'Brian working here."

"May have. What's it to you?"

"I'll tell you, Mr. Ryan. Michael O'Brian had his throat cut and was left to die in front of my station house. That's what it is to me."

Murdoch spoke this as his voice got angrier and angrier and he got closer and closer to Ryan.

"Yeah. Well I don't know nothin' about it, boyo. So back off."

"Mr. Ryan, your docks are getting more and more violent. And I'm going to put an end to it one way or another. Ryan's death is tied to the missing O'Shea brothers, of this I'm sure. And I will find them. If you have had a hand in hiding them I will find that out too. Your time as as dock 'tsar' is coming to end. Now is the time to tell me what you know."

"Detective Murdoch, you cut me to the quick. I don't know where them O'Sheas are. I would sure tell you if I did."

Murdoch was by now furious. He grabbed Ryan by the shirt front and got right in his face.

"I will be back. Count on it."

As he turned to leave Murdoch caught sight of Jimmy McLeod and gave him a brief look, then quickly moved on.

"Constables, bring these men to the station for interviews."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Julia sat beside the inspector's bed reading, Emily entered and approached unheard by Julia. Placing her hand on Julia's shoulder made her jump.

"Emily! You scared me. Have you come to see the inspector?"

"Yes, and to see Margaret as well. I see you got here first."

"Yes. I sent Margaret home for a while. She looked so tired. Everyone is tired. William is exhausted as well. He works around the clock, or so it seems."

"Then you haven't set a date yet?"

"No. William had wanted to marry fairly soon, but now he won't even think about it until he's found the inspector's attackers. And he would like Thomas to be able to attend the wedding. But I'm not sure, Emily, if he will recover. William doesn't want to hear this, nor does Margaret. But you're a doctor. Don't you see how it's so possible he'll never wake?"

"I do Julia, but I guess there is always hope."

"I know. William prays a lot about this. From his mouth to God's ear I guess."

"Are you getting religion, Julia?"

Laughing, Julia replied, "No, not really. But William does rub off on one a little bit." Changing the subject, "How are you and George faring?"

"At least he will talk to me now, but I'm afraid George will never forgive me."

"Don't be so sure. Constable Crabtree is a good and fair man. I think he'll come around, Emily...if you have patience."

"I hope so. I was so stupid. Garland men! We've certainly had our tribulations with them, haven't we?"

"Yes, I guess we have. They are a smooth tongued lot," Julia spoke wistfully. "We should definitely stick to policemen."

They both laughed, sadly though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Murdoch arrived at Julia's she was not there. He knew she was probably still at the hospital. Her intention had been to relieve Margaret before the poor woman could protest. Murdoch expected Julia to be gone the rest of the evening. Again it was very late, but having eaten hardly anything all day he went to the kitchen to throw together a small snack before he went to bed. After eating he went upstairs. As he passed the bathroom William decided a nice hot bath would be just the trick to take the edge off his nerves. It was a good idea too. He was asleep almost before his head hit the pillow, and this time no bad dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"George, have we heard anything from Jimmy yet, or is it too soon do you think?"

"Oh, no, sir. Jimmy reported to me that the men down at the docks are all edgy. There is a lot of whispering going on. He doesn't think it will be long before he has something definitive to tell us."

"Good. I guess we just have to be patient, which is getting harder and harder to do."


	2. Chapter 2

We Shall Carry On  
Chapter 2

"George, my patience is wearing thin. Did you get anything from the dock workers you interviewed?"

"No sir. They're all afraid. No one wants to end up like Michael O'Brian."

"And we're sure the O'Sheas haven't left town by any conventional method?"

"I'm pretty sure sir. I don't think everyone would be so afraid if the O'Sheas were no longer around. They seem to have quite a good support team watching their backs."

Murdoch sighed. This was the hardest thing for him, to do nothing.  
"I think I'll go see the inspector then. I haven't been by for several days."

"Right, sir. We'll come and fetch you if anything breaks."

"Alright, George."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

William stopped at the hospital room door, watching Julia as she read her book in the chair next to the inspector's bed. Why was everything always so complicated with their relationship, he wondered. They were finally engaged, but now after wanting more than anything to marry her, he felt he could not, not yet, not with all this hanging over his head. He stepped into the room and quietly came to stand beside her. Julia looked up into his dark eyes and smiled.

"William! I'm so glad to see you. Here, sit," she said as she pulled up another chair. He leaned over and kissed her, then sat down.

"I suppose there's been no change."

"No. He still has not woken."

William laid his hat on the bed, crossed himself, then folded his hands, looking downward. Julia knew he was praying and let him be for the moment. When he at last looked up she saw the unspilt tears in his eyes. Taking his hand she squeezed it as a single tear rolled down his cheek. She wiped it away with her finger as he smiled sadly.

"What will we do if he never wakes up? What will I do?"

He sounded so desperate that it broke Julia's heart.  
"Don't give up, William."

"But you yourself said he might never wake."

"I was speaking from a medical point of view. William, you may have the stronger medicine this time."

He looked at her a bit surprised. It was the first time he could remember Julia ever acknowledging the power of faith. Her faith was in him, though. He had to believe for the both of them.

"You've been here a very long time. Go home and I'll stay until Margaret returns."

"But you're so tired."

"Julia, we're all tired and will continue to be so until this is all resolved."

But just as she was about to argue with him about who was most tired, Margaret returned.

"I don't suppose anything has changed or you would have sent for me."

"I'm afraid not, Margaret. But nothing is worse either."

Margaret came close, suddenly hugging William who was only briefly taken aback. He held the wife of his dear friend as she wept on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Brackenreid. I wish I could do more."

"You're going to catch the trash that did this. I could not ask for more."

"I won't rest until I do. You may count on that."

Julia and William left the hospital together. It was the earliest in the day that they had been together in nearly a week.

"Let's go home, William, until someone comes for you, as I'm sure they will." Both smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is detective Murdoch in?" asked Emily.

"No, Dr. Grace. He went to see the inspector and then to Dr. Ogden's. May I help you?"

Emily didn't really have anything for William. He was just the excuse she used to see George.  
"Uh...no, George." A pause. "How have you been?"

"We've all been a bit under a strain with this case, the inspector, and all."

"Of course, of course..."

"And you, doctor, are you faring well?"

"Yes, I suppose as well as can be expected." A pause. "Uh...George, do you think you could get away for a few minutes and see me home?"

"Well...I guess so. If you'd like."

"I'd like that very much, George."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was even still daylight when they arrived at Julia's house.

"Why don't I fix us some supper?"

"Why don't we fix it together?"

They puttered about in the kitchen. Julia wore an apron. William had removed his coat and rolled up his sleeves. He peeled potatoes and she prepared a small chicken and put it in the oven. A kettle of boiling water was poured into the teapot of leaves to steep.  
They both ate well. It was probably the first quiet full meal either of them had had since the attack. They made small talk, smiled, and even laughed a bit. William felt much of the tenseness drain from his body. Julia was really good for him and he did realize this.

"I love you," he blurted out.

Julia grinned. "I love you too. Let's go to bed."

"Yes. I could use the sleep."

"I said 'to bed' not 'to sleep'."

"Oh!... Are you sure?"

"William. I'm tired. Tired of waiting. I can't keep sharing your bed without sharing you."

"You know, there's no going back."

"God knows when we can get married. We're already living together. I don't want to go back. I want to go forward. Let's do it!"

William blushed, but then smiled broadly. He hurried to her chair and scooped her into his arms, carrying her from the kitchen and on up the stairs.

"Your bed or mine?" he asked.

"I don't care. You pick."

"Mine is closer," he laughed.

Pushing the room door open with his foot he entered and sat on the bed with Julia in his lap. They kissed passionately as they fumbled with each other's clothing. Getting undressed always seemed to go so much more easily in his fantasies. Finally they broke apart, panting for breath.

"Let's get this undressing thing under control," William whispered.

He began by removing his vest and suspenders, and unbuttoning his trousers. Julia unbuttoned the front of her dress and stepped out of it.

"You work on my corset and I'll unbuttoned your shirt."

Their fingers fairly flew through their tasks. Finally they were down to just the last two pieces of underwear each. She pulled his undershirt over his head as he did the same to her. They each kicked their bottoms off and were finally naked before each other. They both just stared. Although William had seen Julia once before this way she had never seen him. And she couldn't help comparing him to her dead husband. William was so much more...what, she thought. So much more fit, muscular, taut, handsome... just perfect. They moved together, skin on skin for the first time. For his part William felt on fire. He thought his head would explode he was so overcome with passion. Julia buried her face in his chest, deeply inhaling his scent. He kissed her face, her neck, and down, down all the way down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At last they both lay in each other's arms, fully spent and sated. William never knew he could be so content. Julia never knew lovemaking could be so fulfilling . For the first time in each of their lives they felt like part of a whole which was now one.

"I can't believe no one has come for you, William."

"It is extraordinary, isn't it? If only our lives were this simple and pleasant. Who knows when we'll have time together like this again any time soon."

Their limbs entwined, both eventually drifted off into a blissful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

We Shall Carry On  
Chapter 3

"Well, here we are, Dr. Grace...Emily."

"Yes, George. Here we are."

Then both spoke at once, "I...you..."

"You first, Emily."

"Alright George. I've been a fool. I don't know if you can ever forgive me. But I just want to say...I have never felt about any other man as I do you. It's probably unlikely that you will agree, but I wonder if...we could...start again?"

"Emily, I confess I was deeply hurt, and...well...jealous. But I do miss you and what we had. I think I would like to try again, slowly."

"Oh George! Really!?"

"Yes, Emily. Really." And with that he leaned over, kissed her goodnight on the cheek, turned around with a half smile on his face, and left.

Emily stared after him, tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered, but George was too far away to hear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning brought a realization of a new stage in the relationship between William and Julia. When he opened his eyes they fell on the beautiful women curled up next to him with her arm across his chest. He looked at her now in a different light. It was as though they were already and at last wed. He could not help but smile and sigh contentedly. Yes, there was no going back now. Then he faced reality again. It was another long day of dealing with the elusive O'Shea brothers. Carefully he lifted her arm from his chest and rolled out of bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, George. What's the latest news from Jimmy?"

"He wants to meet with us, tonight."

"Where? When?"

"Eleven o' clock by the lake in the park."

"Why there, George?"

"He's sure he can get there without being followed."

"Alright then. Eleven it is. Have you any more information on Michael O'Brian?"

"I have heard that he didn't get on well with the O'Sheas. So it could very well be he was on his way here to rat them out."

"Rat them out?"

"You know, tell where they're hiding."

"I see, George."

"Sir, may I ask you a personal question?"

"I guess so, George."

George closed the detective's door.

"Sit down, George." Murdoch could see that George was very concerned about the subject he was about to broach.

"What's on your mind?"

"Well, sir...it's Dr. Grace...Emily."

"Yes, George. What about her?"

"You know that we had a falling out...about her relationship with Leslie Garland."

"Yes, George. I am aware of the circumstances."

"Yes, of course you are. Well...sir...how did you deal with your own Garland brother, well...taking your girl?"

"George..." William could see that this was not going to be an easy or brief conversation. He smiled sadly at his young protégée and began.  
"George, our circumstances were different from yours in many ways."

"I know that sir. But still, she, Dr. Ogden, actually married Darcy."

"That she did. And I'm sure it is something she rather regrets now. As you know it got very complicated. But, George, I never stopped loving Julia, no matter what she did. I could not stop loving her. It just wasn't in me to ever really let her go. But I do believe I would be a shattered man now if we had not again found each other. I always knew she was the one for me, I guess. And I do know she loves me. But what ever went on in her head and heart during her time with Darcy will forever escape me. I don't think I even want to know. I guess what I'm trying to say to you, George, is that if you truly love someone, you can forgive them a lot of things."

"I see, sir."

"Do you, George? Is Emily the love of your life? If she is then I say fight for her. I wish I had been more...I don't know...active." He laughed. "That's not exactly what I mean. But I should have been more open and told Julia how much I loved her instead stepping back and letting her go. Does any of this make sense to you, George?"

"Yes sir. I think it does. I think my pride has gotten in my way. I'm going to be more open with Emily. We both need to see exactly how we feel and where we stand."

"That's it, George. Julia and I could never seem to talk. And the silence was our downfall. Good luck, George. I hope it all works out the way you want it to."

"Thank you, sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julia entered the morgue and found Emily at her desk. And if she didn't know better, Emily had the same smile on her face that Julia had on her own.

"Oh, Julia. How nice to see you."

"What has you looking so happy?"

"George. He walked me home last night. I know that's not much, but he said he was willing to try again with our relationship."

"That's wonderful, Emily. George is a fine man. I hope it all works out for the two of you."

"And what has you looking so happy as well?"

Julia just continued to grin.

"Oh! My! He didn't! You didn't! Did you!?"

"We did! And it was heaven! I love him so."

The two women hugged as they laughed happily.  
"Let's go to lunch," Emily said. "I'm too giddy to hang around a morgue."

"Let's."

"Do I get any details?" Emily winked.

"Oh, a woman doesn't kiss and tell."


	4. Chapter 4

We Shall Carry On  
Chapter 4

"Alright, George. We're here. Now we wait."

"Sir, do you think someone like Jimmy will ever be able to join the police force?"

"I don't know, George. I suspect eventually societal norms will allow for a more inclusive work force. I hope so anyway."

"Yeah...Because Jimmy is really very good at what he does...what we do. At least the Pinkertons are a little more farsighted."

"Indeed, they are."

"Constable, Detective. Over here."

Crabtree and Murdoch looked toward the voice in the shadows. Jimmy was beckoning to them and they went to him.

"Well, Jimmy. What have you?"

"Detective, I think something is going to happen tomorrow night."

"Oh..."

"Yes. I've overhead pieces of conversation which I have put together. This is what I think is going to happen. There is a ship sailing tomorrow night, a freighter. Word has it that the O'Shea brothers are going to escape in a shipping crate headed for Ireland."

"Ireland! They're going to be in a crate all the way to Ireland!" George said incredulously.

"No, George. I'm sure they would only be there until they were out of port," explained Murdoch.

"But if they do sail, sir, we might never be able to catch them," Jimmy added.

"So we had better get our plan together. This will be our only chance to get them and I don't intend to let them escape."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was another night when William didn't get home until very late. It was after 4:00am before Julia heard him come in. She had lain awake waiting for him this time. "I can't wait until this business is all finished so we can go back to reasonable hours," she said to herself. The steps creaked as he slowly, tiredly, made his way upstairs. She was waiting at the top. When he saw her, his weary face broke into a smile. They embraced and held each other for a long moment.

"I think we might have them by this time tomorrow."

"Oh, William. That's wonderful."

"We'll see. We'll see."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"So many things have to come together just right. One mistake and the O'Sheas will be out of my jurisdiction forever."

"You have a plan, right?"

"Best laid plans..."

"Well, you need to go to bed, to sleep, right now. Get a little rest before you execute your best laid plan."

Smiling, William walked toward her bedroom with his arm around her.  
"Sleep. Sounds good."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning brought quite a bustle about Station House Four. Murdoch had gathered all the lads together to explain exactly what was to happen that evening on the dock.

"I don't need to remind you all that we are doing this for Inspector Brackenreid. That means there is no room for error. The O'Sheas will be ours tonight. So...men, get moving."

After his pep talk the men of Station House Four broke into various groups and began their preparations for the evening's activities.

"Sir..." George tentatively addressed Murdoch.

"Yes, George?"

"You seem a little worried, sir."

"Worried? You think I'm worried? George! So many things can go wrong tonight. Of course I'm worried."

"But it's a good plan, sir."

"I hope so, George. I hope so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From time to time friends had spelled Margaret from her bedside vigil. But she was again there with her Thomas. The boys had come by once but she didn't want them to dwell on the dire condition of their father. Margaret's sister had come to help care for the lads. Thomas's injuries were serious, but doctors assured her he could recover, more or less. It was the head trauma that had everyone worried. He had not woken up and seemed to give no sign that he would.

"Thomas, love. You've had a nice sleep now. I insist that you wake up." Tears rolled down her cheeks, she felt for the millionth time. "The boys need you, the Constabulary needs you...I need you. You're tougher than this. I know you can get better. Please, Thomas. Get better."

Margaret squeezed his hand and for a moment she thought she felt him squeeze back. But no. His hand lay limp in her own. She sat back in her chair, closed her eyes and prayed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Murdoch paced around his office, back and forth, back and forth.

"Sir, why don't you go out for a bit, get some air? There is nothing more we can do now but wait."

"Alright, George. Maybe I will. For a little while."

Once outside, Murdoch got on his bicycle and rode as hard and fast as he could, releasing much of the tension the was building up in him. Everyone depended on him tonight. What if he failed? He couldn't even think of the prospect. Catching these scoundrels was the least he do for the inspector...the very least.  
At last he found himself at the Asylum. Julia sat at her desk, turning as she heard a rustling behind her.

"William! What brings you here?" But one look at his face and she knew. Rising, she went to him, embracing him. She could feel his heart pounding."It will be alright, Love," she began, using the endearment that they rarely resorted to. "You'll get your man, or men. I'm sure. Try to relax." He sighed and hugged her tighter. "Come. Sit. I'll send for tea."

William pulled a chair up to hers.

Finally he spoke. "I can't let the inspector or Mrs. Brackenreid down."

"You won't. All you can do is do your best. And you always do your best. Please don't be so hard on yourself."

William felt better just by being near Julia. His confidence slowly began to rebuild.  
"You're right, Julia. I can't second guess the whole thing."

Tea came and the two spent the next hour together, chatting quietly until he rose to leave. Julia hugged him, kissed him and sent him on his way. For his part, William did feel better. If the night would only hurry up and come, so he didn't have this interminable wait anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

George entered the morgue unheard as Emily hummed a tune to herself as she worked. He stood at the top of the ramp watching her for a minute or two. Yes, Emily was the one he loved. He was sure of it. That's why he'd felt so bad when she had courted Garland.

"Ahem!"

Emily jumped. "George! You scared me. I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry, Emily. I just came by to say hello and see if you were free for lunch. The cafe now serves hot hamburger sandwiches and they use a bun instead of bread slices."

"That would be delightful, George. Let me wash up and I'll be right with you."

"I've heard that ketchup sauce goes very good with the sandwich. I wonder...do you think a nice slice of cheese would be good on it?"

"Cheese? Oh, no, George. That sounds awful."

As she pinned her hat on, George offered her his arm and they walked out of the morgue to lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

We Shall Carry On  
Chapter 5

The sun was setting as the men of Station House Four broke open the armory, distributing a gun and ammunition to each constable. Murdoch chose a revolver, which he slipped into his pocket. The men gathered round as William went over their plan one more time. Most of the men would be stationed on the dock's perimeter to prevent anyone leaving. Murdoch, Crabtree, Jackson, and Higgins, were to rendezvous with Jimmy, who would lead them to the freighter. The plan was to prevent the crate which housed Mick and Tim O'Shea from being loaded onto the ship. Timing was crucial. Too early and they would scare the O'Sheas off. Too late, and the ship would sail. Jimmy estimated that most of the dock workers were average joes, but at least a half dozen were O'Shea men, armed and violent.  
"Alright, men. Let's be off," voiced George.

* * *

Julia worked late, then went home to wait for William. Emily hung about the morgue, worrying. Finally she telephoned Julia.

"Julia, are you busy?

"No, not really, Emily."

"Why don't we go to the hospital and stay with Margaret for a while?"

"That's a fine idea. I'll get a carriage and pick you up."

The three women gathered around Thomas's bed to wait. All were a bit nervous, but found solace in each other's company.

* * *

Upon reaching the dock area, the bulk of the men dispersed. Murdoch and his little band, quiet and staying in the shadows, made their way to the spot where they were to meet Jimmy.

"Your timing is good, sir. The O'Shea brothers have just arrived. They have seven other men with them, including Sean Ryan."

"We seem to be outnumbered. Henry, go back and fetch two more constables. And be quick."

"Yes, sir.

"How long before they load the crate?"

"Shouldn't be long now," Jimmy answered before he slipped away to reconnoiter.

Higgins returned with reinforcements.

"Alright, let's do this with the least amount of gunfire."  
Murdoch watched, counting their adversaries.  
"I only see four men besides Mick and Tim."

"That's right, detective."

William jerked his head around at the sound of Sean Ryan's voice. The dock master was behind them with two other men, all armed.

"I told you, Ryan, what I'd do if I found that you were involved in this. Now put down your weapons and no one will get hurt."

"I don't think so."

As Ryan and his men raised their guns, Murdoch and company pointed their guns as well. But as soon as Ryan cocked his, Jimmy shot it from his hands from his position in the shadows. The gunfire alerted everyone, and all spread apart. Further down the dock the O'Sheas heard the ruckus and tried to expedite the loading of their crate. Then all hell broke loose as the policemen and the dock men engaged in fisticuffs. Murdoch ran after the O'Sheas with George on his heels. Tim O'Shea fired at William and missed. But George took him down with one shot. Murdoch continued after Mick, who now was prevented from boarding the freighter by constables who had since moved in. George, ever faithful, followed his mentor.

"Stop, O'Shea, or I swear I'll shoot."

But Mick turned and fired, hitting Crabtree, who started to fall into the water. Murdoch's mind was torn, but only for a second. He had to catch George and let O'Shea go. As George fell William reached his arm out to grab George's. But George continued over the edge, pulling William with him. Murdoch was able to reach a pylon with his right hand, holding on to it, preventing his being pulled over too. But he had to put his gun down to do so. George held tightly to William's left hand and his fall abruptly ceased as his weight pulled William down. The sudden jerk also dislocated William's shoulder, again. The pain almost made him blackout but he managed to hang on. And now he found himself sprawled on the ground, holding George with one hand and holding on to the dock with the other. But he could not hoist George up. He wasn't even sure he could continue to hold him.

"George, can you hear me?"

"Yes, sir," he replied breathlessly.

"I can't pull you up. Can you get a hand hold somewhere."

"I'll try."

William was seeing spots now. The dead weight hanging on his arm was excruciating. Just at that moment, Mick O'Shea decided to return, seeing his adversaries incapacitated. Murdoch saw him approach, but he could not reach his gun. He couldn't let go with either hand.

"Now you seem to be in a pickle, dont ya, detective. Kinda at my mercy, like ol' Brackenreid was."

Murdoch could hear all the noise of scuffling from somewhere behind him as well as an occasional gunshot. No one was near to help. He watched Mick point his gun at his head then closed his eyes, waiting for the bang. When the shot came he felt nothing, opening his eyes to find Jimmy running toward him. Mick O'Shea lay on the ground. Jimmy reached beyond William and took George's arm, pulling him up.  
William rolled onto his back and lay there panting. George, pale and shaking sat on the ground holding his side, blood trickling between his fingers.  
The noises abated as Higgins ran up to tell Murdoch all was secure. His jaw dropped when he saw Murdoch and George.

Jimmy spoke. "Are there any other injuries?"

"A few. Are they going to be alright?," Higgins nodded toward his comrades.

"I believe so."

Without sitting up yet Murdoch said, "Henry, lock these fellows up, secure the freighter, and let's get the wounded to the hospital."

"You'll go too, sir."

"Yes, I'll go too."

* * *

It was a quite a sight as the carriages pulled up to the hospital. Some of the injured were police and others were dock workers in handcuffs. No one was too seriously hurt, although Tim O'Shea was dead. Mick would recover to stand trial. George's side had been grazed and he had lost some blood. His wound bandaged, he would spend the night. The doctor who treated William explained that once you have a dislocated shoulder you are prone to have it happen again if you aren't careful. This was twice for William. As the doctor prepared to yank in back in place, William squeezed his eyes tight, letting out an involuntary yelp when the deed was done.

"You must leave your arm in a sling for a few days, detective, alright? You will do this?"

"Yes, yes. I'll leave it in a sling."

At last William could relax and take a deep breath. He went to George's room to check on him, pulling a chair up to the bed.

"How are you, George?"

"I'll be fine. They tell me I can go home tomorrow." George paused. "Thank you sir, for not letting me fall."

"You're very welcome, George. But it was Jimmy that pretty much saved us both." George nodded.

They sat there quietly. Just as William decided to get up and go home, they heard a familiar voice booming, "Bloody hell!"  
George and William looked at each other.

"Could that be...?"

William jumped up and raced down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

We Shall Carry On  
Chapter 6

As he approached the Inspector's room, Murdoch slowed down to a walk. He heard loud talking and laughter of female voices. Sticking his head in the door he was surprised to see not only Margaret Brackenreid, but Dr. Grace and Julia as well. But the best thing he viewed was the Inspector, sitting up in bed with a smile on his bruised and battered face.

In a whispery voice he said, "Sir, thank God! You are awake."

"Well, Murdoch. You didn't think I was going to sleep forever, did you, me ol' mucker?" The Inspector sounded like his old self, albeit a bit weaker than usual.

Then everyone began to talk at once.  
Julia turned to William, and seeing his arm in a sling, frowned.

Before she could speak he said, "Julia, I'll be fine. But you inspector! Look at you! And you'll be relieved to know that we have captured the O'Shea brothers...more or less." That last bit he said under his breath, as Tim O'Shea was dead. "When did you...you know...waken?"

Margaret jumped in, "About two hours ago. Isn't it glorious!?"

"Indeed it is. That was about the time we subdued the last O'Shea. What an interesting coincidence! Er...Dr. Grace, George is down the hall in room 210. He's going to be alright, but you might want to stop in for a moment.

Emily rose immediately and hurried out of the room.

"You seem to be a little worse for wear, Murdoch. We didn't lose any men, did we?"

"No sir. A few cuts and scrapes, but everyone is accounted for."

"And you?"

"Dislocated shoulder...again. I'll be fine."

"Well, we should let you and Margaret have some time together. I'll be taking William home now.

"To the same home? Did something happen while I was...away?"

"Yes, sir. Julia and I are engaged."

"But not yet married?"

"Not without you there, Inspector," added Julia. Brackenreid smiled a knowing smile.

"Goodnight, Julia, Detective. Thank you for all you've done." Margaret hugged Julia but was afraid she would hurt William, so she just held his hand for a moment.

After they left Thomas remarked, "It's about bloody time!"

* * *

Emily stood at George's doorway. "May I come in, George?"

"Emily! Yes. Please do."

"George, are you alright?"

"It's just a scratch...a really big scratch."

"Oh, George, I'm sorry."

"I'll be fine. Was that the Inspector we heard?"

"Yes. Isn't it marvelous? He woke up."

George smiled, while patting the chair Murdoch had vacated.  
"Can you stay a while, Emily?"

"Of course, George."

* * *

All the weariness of the past week settled on William at once. In the carriage he rested his head on Julia's shoulder as she pulled him close.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not tonight. I'm just too tired."

When they reached home Julia took William's good arm and steered him inside and upstairs. She helped him undress even as he winced with the slightest movement of his left arm. At last she had him all tucked in. His eyes began to droop, blinking slowly.

"Come to bed, Julia."

"Soon. Let me change."

She got into her nightclothes quickly, but William was already asleep. She sat on the edge of the bed and watched him sleep for a few moments. Finally, he looked relaxed. Kissing him first, she then climbed in next to him, snuggled under his right arm. She too fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Unable to deny his internal clock, William awoke at his usual time. He looked at Julia asleep next to him, her auburn hair spread out on the pillow in abundant waves. Her hand once again lay across his chest. He had no shirt on so noticed the bruising on his shoulder. He was almost afraid to move, remembering the pain, so he lay there savoring the nearness of her body. Shortly he heard the rhythm of her breathing change as she opened her eyes, looking directly into his own. They both smiled.

"Good morning."

"Yes, it is a good morning, isn't it?" Julia replied.

Sitting up, she moved over to kiss William, long and slow. When they parted to breathe William painfully pushed himself into a sitting position. Not only did his shoulder hurt but he felt achy all over.

"I prescribe a day of bed rest for you, Detective."

"That would be nice, but alas, no. There is much to wrap up after last night's activities."

"Now that you have caught your man or in this case men and the inspector is on the path to recovery, perhaps we can talk about setting a date."

"A date?"

"Oh William. Don't tease!"

"If you want to know what I would like...as soon as possible."

"That's better. I'll check with Margaret and see when Thomas might be able to be out and about."

"Fine idea. Do you know where this blessed event will occur?"

"Your church?"

"Maybe...but since you aren't Catholic..."

"Oh. I forgot about that. I'll work on it. Have you picked a best man?"

"Have you chosen a maid of honor?"

"I guess it depends on whether Ruby can be here. It would be her of course. But otherwise I would ask Emily. What about you?"

"Yes. I do have a similar dilemma. George or the Inspector?"

"Let's talk about this later. It's making my head hurt."

"Another fine idea. Now I need to get washed, shaved, and dressed."

"Let me know if I can help."


	7. Chapter 7

We shall Carry On  
Chapter 7

Most of the men made it into the Station, all except George and Constable Philips. Both would recover soon. William sat at his desk with mounds of paperwork he needed to complete, tying up the dock raid. So engrossed was he in his activity that he did not hear Julia come in. She stood in the doorway of his office, waiting to see how long it took before he looked up. She smiled, shaking her head at his deep absorption in his work.

"Ahem."

"Oh! Julia! I'm sorry. Have you been standing there long?"

"Not very. You certainly were concentrating."

"It's tedious work, but must be done. What brings you here?"

"Several things. First, I'm taking you to lunch."

"I don't think I have time..."

She cut him off. "You have to eat. And the world won't come to an end if you take a little extra time to finish that...what ever it is you are writing."

He smiled. "You're right. Lunch would be delightful. Where are you taking me?"

"My surprise. Here's your hat. Let's be off."

* * *

Emily went to the hospital to take George home when he was discharged.

"Emily, you didn't have to come. I'm perfectly capable of getting home."

"Nonsense, George. I wanted to."

"Thank you."

They left, Emily on George's arm, both smiling shyly.

* * *

Julia took William to a new Italian restaurant, Casa Giorgio. William found the cuisine particularly toothsome. He hadn't had much Italian food heretofore.

"You seem to have something you want to say to me, Julia."

"I do."

"Well...?"

"As you are aware, I had a large church wedding, well...previously.

"Yes, I recall." William looked down, somewhat pained.

"I was wondering if you would be receptive to a small civil ceremony."

He thought for a moment. "I would, but you do remember that I have already invited the whole station verbally."

"Oh. That's right."

"Well, how about a large civil ceremony, followed by an even larger reception?"

"Would this be occurring soon? I don't want to wait one minute longer than we have to. Not anymore."

"Margaret said Thomas's doctor thinks he could be up and about in a couple of weeks.

"Then let's officially set the date, three weeks from today."

Julia grinned, reached over the table, and took William's hand, squeezing it. "This is really going to happen, isn't it?"

"I certainly hope so. I don't think my heart could take much more delay." William smiled winsomely. "Will Ruby be coming?"

"I don't think so. She wasn't even able to return for father's funeral. I'm going to ask Emily to be my maid of honor. What are you going to do?"

"Well. We did delay the whole thing because of the inspector. I think it would be appropriate to ask him to stand with me as best man. What do you think? Will George be hurt?

"I believe George can handle it just fine."

"Well. Well. Well." William sighed happily, his eyes sparkling.

"I have a place in mind and will see if it's available. I'm sure Emily will help me with the other details.

* * *

"A theatre!" William exclaimed. "We're to be wed in a theatre!"

Once William had come home that evening, Julia sprung her news on him.

"Well, when you say it like that, William...! It's really quite a splendid place, if you think about it. There's room for as many people as we want and the reception can be held there too. I've already checked with a caterer who thinks it will be no problem."

"Go on."

"I've asked Judge Henry Logan if he could perform the ceremony. He was a good friend of father's. He said he would be delighted."

William said nothing, which was something he often did.

"Say something, William."

"I say...if this pleases you, it pleases me. I just want us to be married." Then William smiled pulling her in for a kiss.

* * *

Emily and the inspector both gladly agreed to participate in the wedding of the decade. Well maybe not decade, but seven years is a long time too. And as Julia said, George was just fine with not being chosen as best man. The next weeks would be the happiest, yet most anxious weeks of William's life so far. He smiled all the time, and everyone noticed. Julia smiled a bit more too. This marriage just felt right, this time.

"Julia, I never knew I could be this happy."

"Me too, William. We will have a glorious life together."

"Because we are together."

The end for now.

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of this story. It is possible I might pick it up from here. You never know.**


End file.
